L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé
by Acrystar
Summary: mentale! Slash / Bobby et John ont une altercation. C'est fini... John retrouve Gambit et Logan. S'en suit une soirée beuverie entre mâles. Mais est ce que l'alcool a réponse à tout ? En tout cas les réponses de cette nuit, Pyro ne les oubliera JAMAIS !


**Note de l'auteur** : Les perso de X-men ne m'appartiennent pas je fais pas de fric, etc etc etc!

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé...**

**Mentale!**

* * *

Hum… Gah… ouch…

J'ai mal au crâne. J'aurai pas dû autant boire avec Gambit et Logan. Je ne peux pas bouger… pas encore du moins. Il s'est passé quoi après mon dernier TGV ? Je sais plus très bien. J'étais déjà bien amoché. Gambit lui, il me regardait avec un air amusé, foutre le feu aux boissons sans vraiment le faire exprès. Vous savez quoi ? Un rhum flambé… c'est encore plus renversant.  
Rhum, Tequila paf, citron givré, gros sel, oh oui ! Gin... mais combien on avait acheté de bouteilles ?  
Pourquoi on a bu comme ça ? Pour faire la fête ? Pour se saouler ? On a tous un truc à oublier. Logan le fait qu'il est dû tuer Jean. Gambit ? Je n'en sais rien, il ne me raconte pas sa vie, et à vrai dire je m'en fiche. Et moi ? Pour oublier mon moi de l'autre côté, avec Magnéto, et le mal que j'ai pu faire à certains. Et surtout mon engueulade avec Bobby…  
Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, enfin si, mais je ne vois rien, alors je les referme. J'ai chaud, mon ventre hurle. J'ai bu sans manger, il doit pas être content l'estomac. Encore heureux j'ai pas vomis, ou alors je m'en rappelle pas.  
Bailey's, Whisky, Vodka, Kirsch, bières…  
Quelqu'un ne m'avait-il pas dit : John ne mélange jamais les alcools ? Ben vous savez quoi ? Il avait raison ! J'ai mal au crâne ! La cuite que je me suis prise ! Logan était pas beau à voir non plus…  
Soho, Malibu coco, Soho mangue, Cointreau, Kahlua, Calvados.  
Orgie de noms, de couleurs, d'étiquettes, de saveurs… J'ai tout goûté ! Tout…  
Cognac, Sambuca, Triple sec, Manzana.  
Tout, ballotté dans les effluves de l'alcool, dans la transe de la boisson. Le pied, tout tournait autour de moi, je riais, emporté par la fièvre des degrés que j'avalais. C'est comme laisser le feu devenir maître de moi et ravager tout sur son passage.  
J'étais si bien, Gambit chantait un air country et je dansais. Pyro n'aurait jamais fait ça de sa vie. Mais John, bourré en plus, oui. Logan tapait le tempo sur sa cuisse, et moi, pauvre cow-boy torché je gesticulais dans tous les sens. Je suis tombé plusieurs fois, mais c'était tellement marrant. Logan m'a accompagné, dans une gigue sauvage. Sauvage et endiablée. Est-il irlandais ? Je n'y ai pas pensé avant… Je me souviens de tout ça. Mais après ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
J'ai… fait un strip tease. Je m'en souviens, tout ça à cause de Gambit qui s'est mis à chanter du Joe Cocker ! La honte, j'ai osé. J'ai viré ma ceinture en rigolant, et Gambit m'a poussé, dans ses yeux rouges… je l'ai senti…  
L'envie, l'amusement.  
T'es pas cap'. Je l'ai été. Mais que personne ne se souvienne de ça. De moi en train de me tortiller devant eux.  
Je me souviens avoir envoyé mon sweat sur Gambit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je crois que je l'ai appelé mon biquet. Et mon jeans s'est retrouvé sur la tête de Logan.  
Et puis… non… c'était vraiment un intégral…  
Je ne me lèverais pas aujourd'hui !  
Putain j'ai mal !  
Je grogne, frappe ma tête et mouine. Je me fais encore plus mal, pauvre idiot que je suis. L'alcool n'arrange pas les neurones ! Alors voilà qui est John. Fêtard et flambeur ? Fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas aperçu.  
Logan m'a fichu une claque sur les fesses, je crois qu'il m'a fait un compliment sur leur rondeur. Et moi… ça m'a fait rire.  
Je crois, si les effluves s'en vont, se dissipent suffisamment. Je crois avoir…  
J'ai mis une rondelle de citron entre mes dents. Je me suis avancé, à quatre pattes devant Logan. Et il l'a récupéré. Avec ses lèvres. Je crois qu'elles ont touché les miennes.  
J'ai répliqué, avec un sarcasme, comme à mon habitude. Puis j'ai bu encore, encore, encore…  
Et puis… je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. Peut-être…  
Je bouge, roule, déroule, m'enroule… J'ai mal ! ça ne me lâchera pas ! Il faut que j'aille pisser ! Je vais rater ma sortie du lit. A tous les coups je vais me vautrer et Bobby va en profiter pour me balancer son sermon du jour. Quel chieur ! Et puis c'est lui qui m'a fait une scène !  
Je faisais rien de mal ! Juste parce que j'ai écrit une carte à Mystique ! Et ça été une tragédie grecque, améliorée version torrent de neige et lit à -20°C ! C'était juste une carte ! Merde ! Si je couchais avec elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il dirait. Pour sûr, il me tuerait ! Et quand Kitty lui a mis le grappin dessus pour la sortie de fin d'année… j'ai rien dit !  
Merde ! Je suis trop gentil ! Et c'est moi qui aie le plus mal dans l'affaire, je suis sûr ! Il doit faire son malheureux devant Malicia, ou Jubillée, ou Kitty même ! Me mettre tout sur le dos ! Le grand méchant Pyro !  
Je soupire… Je veux me lever, je le dois ! Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé dans mon lit.  
Je vais refermer les yeux, juste un peu, il fait chaud, je me sens bien…

Aïe ! Putain ! Je viens de me prendre un truc dans la tronche ! C'est grand, dur, chaud et froid en même temps… je repousse la chose et elle me retombe sur le nez. Cette chose est rose, enfin couleur chair quoi, je m'entends, pas rose bonbon. Encore heureux ! Du rose bonbon de si bon matin, c'est le truc pour te niker la journée !  
Donc… où j'en suis. Ah oui, ce machin. C'est… un bras ? Bon sang ! Je… suis dans le lit avec quelqu'un !  
Mes yeux sont encore vitreux, j'ai du mal à bien voir… Bobby ? Oulà… qui a dit que boire c'était mal ?  
Il avait peut-être pas tort !  
J'essaye de me retourner… si c'est Bobby je vais le massacrer ! Pour m'avoir foutu dehors, dit qu'entre nous c'était fini, pour m'avoir mis devant cette table totalement indirectement, et m'avoir filé la honte de ma vie !  
Je suis presque retourné, attends voir mon co… co… co… LOGAN ?  
Un bras poilu… une crinière mal coiffée… et un ronronnement sourd.  
Mon… dieu !  
Je suis dans le lit de Logan ! En voilà des façons ! Je repousse le bras d'un violent coup. J'y crois pas !  
Je grogne, et me dépêtre des draps.  
J'en ai fait dans ma vie des conneries, c'est vrai, mais dormir avec Logan ? Bobby va me tuer après m'avoir traîné dans la boue et lynché.  
Je m'assoie… j'ai… mal…  
J'ai mal ! J'AI MAL ! Non pas à la tête. Au cul ! Putain !  
Mon sang, il se gèle, je…  
Un bras se roule autour de mes hanches et Logan marmonne un truc. Je… je… je n'arrive ni à penser, ni à… parler, ni à bouger. Qui a dit que l'abus d'alcool était dangereux pour la santé ?

- Jean… »

Logan bouge, Logan bouge, Logan est assis, Logan baille, Logan…

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Pyro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là p'tit merdeux ? »

Il… ne se souvient de rien ? Lui non plus ? Comme moi ! Le néant ! Et je ne veux pas m'en souvenir ! Si seulement j'avais pas mal ! Je pourrais me convaincre. Non. Il ne s'est rien passé !  
Logan s'étire, Logan baille, encore. L'indicible me brûle la colonne vertébrale. Mon corps se souvient, dans une mémoire latente de ce que Logan lui a fait. Un frisson particulier.  
Logan se lève, se gratte le torse et enfile un boxer, ou essaye… car celui-là…. C'est le mien.  
Un silence, des interrogations et… Logan se retourne, m'observe. Je ne bouge pas, je ne bougerais pas !

- Ne me dit pas que ! »

Il se recule, se plaque contre le mur, apparemment inconsciemment. Qui a dit que les mineurs ne devaient pas boire ? Pourquoi je n'écoute jamais les pubs à la con ! Et Gambit ! Si je le trouve !

- Sacrée nuit, apparemment ! J'ai encore la gueule de bois… je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé… on va dire ! Une erreur ! Oui, c'est la boisson ! »

Oui, c'est totalement vrai ! J'attrape mon caleçon, qu'il m'envoie avec un sourire crispé et le prof d'arts s'enferme dans sa salle de bain.  
Je dois faire quoi, dire quoi ? Je l'enfile…

_- Logan… viens par là… »  
- J'arrive… »_

_Il tire Logan par la manche, avec un regard quasi pervers. Il jette ses fringues sur le sol, comme ça, les uns après les autres. Il a envie. Envie de Logan, de ce qui va se passer ensuite. L'alcool le rend fou. L'alcool le rend amoureux. Il saute sur le prof. Lui volant, arrachant un baiser bestial. Le plaquant avec bruit sur le mur le plus proche. Quelqu'un passe dans le couloir, et il s'en fiche. Une de ses jambes remonte, lentement, mais sûrement se cale sur le fessier robuste de Logan, la deuxième jambe imitant la première. Il est là, pendu à son cou, rigolant, moqueur et tellement excité.  
Logan avance, chaud comme jamais je ne l'ai vu, senti, touché… Sa chemise glisse dans le couloir, lézardés de leurs rires étouffés, de leurs gémissements sonores, de leurs baisers mordants, sauvages, à la limite de la bienséance. Et puis la porte de Logan s'ouvre, il balance son paquet sur le lit et finit de se déshabiller.  
Je le vois, ce paquet c'est moi. Il vient de jeter son sous vêtement, et regarde Logan d'une façon… aguicheuse.  
Ce moi est un autre. Il n'est pas moi… Il ne le peut pas ! Alors voilà ce que je suis, quand je glisse dans les affres de l'alcool ?  
_Horreur !_  
Il… il… il se met à quatre pattes, cherche Logan des yeux. L'autre s'approche, animal. Et mon autre moi se mord les lèvres. Une langue sort de mes lèvres et va lécher…_  
NON !  
_Je le fais… avec envie, avec pulsion alcoolisée. Cette chose, rien qu'à moi, entre mes lèvres, dans ma bouche, au fond de ma gorge, chaude, vibrante, puissante._  
NON ! Il fait ça ! Pas moi ! ce n'est pas moi !_  
Il le repousse… Logan n'est pas patient, pas du tout… C'est une bête ! Ce regard… de fauve ! Il le regarde avec une étincelle de bestialité. Et puis il mord le corps en face de lui, le griffe, tendrement, assez tendrement en tout cas pour ne pas sortir son adamentium ! Il continue, inébranlable, et l'autre qui est moi, prend un plaisir puissant, un plaisir que jamais il n'a connu avant ça. Le plaisir de se livrer à un jeu des plus sadique. Un jeu que Bobby ne sera jamais capable de me faire subir ! Supplications, désir, gémissements, ces mots sortent de sa bouche, de ma bouche. Il quémande, plus, encore, sans arrêt. Un baiser, des morsures, des griffures et cette main qui glisse entre mes jambes. Il ne dit rien, et les écarte, pétillant d'une envie farouche.  
C'est ça… ces frissons ! L'envie primale, l'envie de combler quelque chose. L'envie elle-même !  
Ce n'est pas doux, non, non… Il entre en lui, en moi, avec puissance, avec force, et ce corps qui est le mien se convulse, langoureusement. Plein, il est plein, plein de Logan, de vie, d'envie, de liesse indescriptible. De plaisir !_  
_Les mouvements sont dominants, violents, carnassiers, brutaux, agressifs, déchaînés ! La douleur, glisse en moi, la douleur qui me fait vivre, qui me rend… comme ça. Volcanique !  
Et elle disparaît, s'estompe, glisse ailleurs, autre part, pour laisser place au bien-être, à cet incommensurable ravissement, contentement.  
Plus vite, plus brute, plus… une fois, deux fois, trois fois…  
Trois fois. Trois fois… dans le creux de la nuit et dans les vapeurs d'alcool. Jusqu'à ce que le Serval soit repu, et moi aussi.  
Tremblant, encore, alors que Wolverine dort profondément, jubilant de cette nuit, glissant mes doigts encore recouverts de la semence de ce prof que je hais tant, contre moi, contre mon cou, mon torse, mes lèvres, ma langue…_

Qui a dit que l'alcool était mauvais pour la santé… mentale ?

Je me retourne après ce flash, Logan est de retour dans sa chambre, coiffé, habillé, comme si de rien n'était. Non. Lui aussi il se souvient. Il le sait.

- Tu devrais retourner avec Bobby ! »

J'ai… laissé un homme me posséder, et j'étais consentant ! Je sors, presque en courant, fuyant cette réalité ! Impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Pyro n'a pas pu faire ça ! John n'a pas pu laisser faire ça ! Bobby !

John est entre les bras de Bobby, on vient de se réconcilier, il sourit, l'embrasse et alors qu'il glisse en lui, Pyro se souvient, se souvient du traitement de Serval. Ça n'a jamais été John, nan, jamais, là au creux de la nuit, dans les bras du Serval, se cambrant, coulant, ondulant entre les crocs acérés de Logan. C'était Pyro ! Pyro, la bête au fond de moi. Consumé par son propre désir. Consumé par sa propre folie... John est à Bobby. Et Pyro ? Il a trouvé son maître dans le cocon alcoolisé d'une soirée...  
Et si… on refaisait une soirée beuverie le mois prochain ? Logan...

* * *

2007  
Correction 2009


End file.
